


First Kiss

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [62]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, crossosver, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any male character, first time kissing a boy.</i> Joe kisses John. Set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Dude, you gotta do this for me." John kept his voice low.  
  
Joe glanced over his shoulder at the gaggle of girls who were sprawled across the couch. All of them were wearing scraps of designer fabric. He was pretty sure they were more interested in John's money than John, but John threw awesome parties, so maybe that was some of it too.  
  
"But we're friends," Joe said. "I don't like you like that."  
  
"You don't have to," John said. "But Sheila's really hot, and –"  
  
Joe had never done this before, but he wasn't about to tell John that. "Fine. Gimme some of that Bailey's."  
  
John handed him the bottle.  
  
Joe took a long swallow, set the bottle aside, and yanked John in for a kiss. It was messy and painful and there was too much teeth, but then John gentled it, slowed it, and kissing another boy wasn't so bad after all. No soft curves to cuddle against. The rasp of John's five o'clock shadow. Kinda fun, actually.  
  
The girls on the couch whooping made Joe start, try to break apart, but John cupped a hand around his jaw and kept him close.  
  
The kiss ended when Sheila yanked John back and tugged him into a kiss, and John fell into her arms, laughing into her mouth.  
  
Another girl smiled at Joe, beckoned, and he hesitated for only a second.  
  
He didn't notice the speculative look John cast him before he let Sheila lead him upstairs.


End file.
